


cancer

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cancer, Chemotherapy, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wilbur is slowly losing his life.(songfic)title/song from cancer by mcr.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	cancer

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy, one day i’ll write an actual story

Turn away,

Phil sat down on his bed with him, sheet of test results in his balled up fist. He knew this wasn’t going to be good.

‘Cause i’m awful just to see—

Stage 3 cancer, he didn’t have long. He felt his eyes wet, but no tears spilled. Ringing filled his head and made his ears ache. He hardly even registered his dad pulling him into a shaky hug, crying.

‘Cause all my hair’s abandoned on my body.

He vividly remembers doubling over, he barley manages to recall his little brother screaming, his twin brother grabbing him, and his dad rushing him to the hospital.

All my agony.—

Wilbur was getting weak, too weak. He refused to shave his head, bald spots in his brown locks. His shaky hands grasped the bed sheets, just barley, and he finally cried.

Know that I will never marry, baby i’m just soggy from the chemo.

He remembers Phil starting his chemo treatment. They both knew it wasn’t going to work. It just made Wilbur and his hearts wrench.

It’s just ain’t living, and I just hope you know.

He felt himself worsen.

If you say, goodbye today,

He barley notices his brothers visiting him. Head hurts too much. Too much ringing.

I’ll ask you to be true. (ask you to be true)

He does manage to feel his fathers calloused hand, his twin brothers smooth hand, and his younger brother’s long fingers in his hair. Or what remained.

Cause the hardest part of this, is leaving you.

Wilbur struggled to keep his eyes open, his breath hitched, and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism appreciated <3


End file.
